


Delivery

by kate_the_reader



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cake, Christmas, M/M, Traditions, Treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: "Has the postman rung, even once?”That earns him the laugh he wanted, but not the answer he hoped for.“No, no mail today.”





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Story five in my Advent Oddments.
> 
> This one is in the [Going Home 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/381274). If you've read [Painting Pictures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5703844/chapters/13139479) you'll know why Eames is worried.

“Has the postman been?”

“Been where?” Arthur likes to tease Eames for his Englishness sometimes.

“You know what I mean. Has the postman rung, even once?”

That earns him the laugh he wanted, but not the answer he hoped for. 

“No, no mail today.”

“Damn.” 

Eames is expecting a delivery and he’s starting to get antsy the closer it gets to Christmas. His mother assured him she posted it early enough, and “yes, I put enough stamps on it, for Heaven’s sake!”

On Christmas Eve, he’s standing on the pavement outside their Silver Lake house waiting for the mail carrier, as Arthur insists they are known here, hoping against hope for one last delivery to make Christmas perfect.

He spies her at the end of the street, pushing her little cart, bulging with packages. “Anything for me in there?

“Just one. From …” she peers at the parcel, “London.”

“Oh thank god,” says Eames, startling the poor woman.

Christmas is saved. Arthur’s fruitcake has arrived. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: delivery (Sorry, Hoop, only one, but thanks for the prompt even so)


End file.
